pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bug Spray, Anybody?
This series is written by me. This is the fifth episode of Zach's Kanto Journey. Plot Zach is leaving the Pokemon Center, with fresh clothes on and an energetic Bulbasaur in his arms. Zach: You ready for this Bulbasaur? Bulbasaur: Bulba! Zach: Let's go! Zach races to the Pewter City Gym. Zach: Huf... huff... Why... why aren't the lights on? Zach sees a sign, then reads it. Zach: NOOOOOOOOOOO! IT'S CLOSED! AND IT WON'T OPEN FOR ANOTHER TWO DAYS! Bulbasaur: BULBAAAA! Zach sighs, then begins walking. Zach: This stinks... Bulbasaur: Bulba bulba! Zach: Huh? You're hungry? Zach's stomach growls. Zach: Haha, so am I! Hmm... how about that place there? Zach points to a nice looking restaurant, and Bulbasaur nods, so they go inside. Waiter: Oh, a customer! Sorry sir, we cannot wait on you! Zach: Why not? The waiter begins sweating. Zach: WHY NOT? Manager: Because there's a bug-type Pokemon infestation, and we can't get rid of all of them. Zach: Oh... Can I help? Manager: Well, we already have two other trainers who are KOing them and catching some, you can go meet them. Zach: Okay! Zach runs to the back where all the bugs are, and sees the two trainers. Zach: Mark?! H-hey Anne! Mark & Anne: Hey Zach! Mark: Help us take these things out, they keep coming in waves! Zach: You got it! Go, Bulbasaur, Poliwag, and Mankey! Mark: I've got my Charmander, Caterpie, and Sandshrew fighting them off! Anne: I've got my Squirtle, and Spearow fighting them off! Zach: Sweet, let's do this! Everybody begins hollering out attacks, and they beat back the bug Pokemon for now. Anne: You did good Mark! Mark: Thanks! Zach just hangs awkwardly near them. Anne: Oh, you did too, Zach. Mark: Oh... uh, yeah. Zach: Thanks, you guys did really good. The Manager walks in, and thanks them all. Manager: Thank you sooooo much! A random boy comes in. Boy: There's a huge swarm of Pokemon coming, and they're all bug Pokemon! EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF! The boy runs out like a madman, screaming at the top of his lungs. Mark: So, it's not over. Everybody has returned their Pokemon, except for their starters. Zach: Not even close. What are we gonna do now, Bulbasaur? Bulbasaur: Bulba? Anne: What do you think Squirtle? Squirtle: Squirt, squir squir squirtle, SQUIRT SQUIRTLE! Charmander: Char char, Char charmander! Mark: That might just work... Zach: It's gonna take a LOT of PokeDollars... Anne: It'll be worth it. Right Mark? Zach glares at Mark for a split-second, then stops. Mark: Uh, yeah, probably... maybe... not sure. Zach: I bet it will. Anne: I didn't ask you, now did I! Zach slumps his shoulders and looks down. Zach: Come on Bulbasaur... Let's go. Mark: Zach, wait! Anne: I didn't mean- Zach and Bulbasaur leave. Mark looks angrily at Anne. Mark: Good job! Now you just made our best friend probably hate us, and it's worse because he has a- Mark stops himself mid-sentence, and just shakes his head. Anne: I didn't mean to! Suddenly, a large collection of bug type sounds generate out from the forest. Mark: Get ready.. The Bug Pokemon begin swarming through the window, and using String Shot. Mark and Anne send out all of their Pokemon. Mark: Charmander, intercept the String Shots with Ember! Sandshrew, Scratch! Caterpie, String Shot! Anne: Squirtle, Water Gun! Spearow, Wing Attack! They keep on attacking, but there's at least three times as many bugs as before, all of them getting in and attacking, and they all seem to be lead by one Pokemon. Anne: I can't keep up! Mark: Neither can I, we gotta retreat! Before they can, a bunch of Pokemon begin to use String Shot on them, and Mark and all of his Pokemon are already wrapped up, while Anne is just now getting wrapped up. Anne: ZAAAAAAACH! Zach busts in, on a new Pokemon. Zach: USE SLASH ATTACK! His Pokemon uses Slash attack, and slashes all the ropes, and then quickly takes out the Bug Pokemon. Zach: Good job, Scyther! Scyther: Scy, Scyther! Anne: Zach, you saved us! Thanks! Mark: Good job Zachary. More Bug Pokemon begin to come in. Mark: Oh no! Charmander, Ember! Anne: Squirtle, Water Gun! Zach: Scyther, Wing Attack, Bulbasaur, Leech Seed! Within moments, the Bug Pokemon are defeated. Mark: Heh, too bad we didn't get to do our plan... but we saved a lot of PokeDollars... that Bug Spray would've cost a TON! Anne: Yeah! The Manager comes in, thanks them, and all three of them are waiting outside as the sun begins to set. Anne: Well, I'm going to Cerulean City so I can get my second badge! Mark: Me too! Zach: I just got to Pewter City! I'll get my first badge soon! Anne walks off, and waves to Mark, then does a kind of wiggly-finger wave at Zach. Zach: Mark, did she just... Mark: Yup. I think she's finally getting into you. Oh well, gotta go. See ya later man! The Scene fades, as Mark walks off, and Zach has Bulbasaur and Scyther beside him. Trivia *The more detailed list of Bug Pokemon: Caterpie, Weedle, and their evolutions. Category:Episodes